As mobile communications have developed from voice communications to data communications, traffic of data transferred from and to mobile terminals have immensely increased. A mobile handset, called a smart phone, offers advanced capabilities beyond a typical mobile phone, often with PC-like functionality. The types of data delivered to the mobile handset have emerged into diverse forms including text messages, music or movie files. While these enhancements in functions of the mobile handsets offer diverse sophisticated services, they require a huge amount of data to be delivered to and sent from the mobile handsets and make the mobile handset vulnerable to suspicious or hazardous activities. Furthermore, when the hazardous data spreads from the mobile terminal into a circuit switched network such as a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) for providing wireless communication services to the mobile terminal, the ripple effect of the hazardous data on subscribers to the PLMN cannot be compared with that on mobile terminal users.
Efforts have been made to cure or prevent the hazardous data from spreading only inside the circuit switched network on the network components' side. Such efforts are not adequately responsive to spread of the hazardous data from or through the mobile terminal.
In this context, it is desirable to enforce such security policies on the mobile terminal, which is a source to spread hazardous data traffic to the circuit switched network, in order to enhance efficiency of the security enforcement.